leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/CCC3 Capis - the Painter
Capis, the Painter is a custom champion for CCC3. Capis is a 15 year old girl, carrying a big brush in her back, which is the focus of her abilities. It attaches itself to Capis if she walks near it and also blinks back if she is too far away. Maximum distance between Capis and the brush: 1200. All Capis abilities share the same range: 900. Abilities Capis moves her big brush to the target area. Dealing magic damage and apply the color on champions on its path. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Capis moves her brush around her. Dealing magic damage and apply the color on champions on its path. Then, the inner circle is also drew, dealing damage over time and healing over time for 3s. The larger the circle, the less powerful the aoe. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} *Note: The circle has Capis as the center and the radius is the distance between Capis and the brush when cast. The inner circle don't apply the color. Capis attach her brush to the target. Rapidly recolor on the target while its stay there and gives an addition buff (ally) or debuff (enemy) depend on the color for 3s. If it is an enemy, the next skill within the next 3s will push the target slightly in the brush move direction. *Red on enemy: Armor and Magic Resistance Reduction *Red on ally: The target ally damage ignore a flat number of Ar and MR. *Blue on enemy: Reduce damage output. *Blue on ally: Reduce damage input. *Yellow on enemy: Slow. *Yellow on ally: Movement speed buff. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Capis switch the color she using. For the next 1s, Capis can reactivate to switch to the 3rd color. If the champion has already colored, the champion may get addition effect. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} *Note: **The bonus stat ratio is base on the champ stat, not Capis's. **Red: Bonus AD and AP on ally or Ar, MR reduction on enemies. **Blue: Bonus Ar and MR on ally and AD,AP reduction on enemies. **Yellow: Speed buff on ally and slow on enemies. **Orange(Red+Yellow): An attack speed buff on ally or -50% healing on enemies. **Green(Yellow+Blue): Increase healing effect on ally or decrease attack speed on enemies. **Violet(Red+Blue): Bonus Life steal and spell vamp on ally or reduce Life Steal and Spell Vamp on enemies. **White: All benefit and a 1s silence. The silence only occur when the passive is avaiable. Tips *Capis is an early support. With her ultimate she get from level 1, she can buff her ADC for more stats, makes trade better. *While her Q does the damage, her W mostly for zoning and her E is to focus on one champ. *E is the key to make her passive work. Although you can cast 3 skills to apply the color, you can just use E as its rapidly recolor. E first to color the 1st color, then R. During the 1s between cast and recast, E also color the 2nd color and recast for the 3rd one. *With her passive, it's a goodway to do a ERR for a +10 gold both support and ADC, allow the ADC to rush to late. However, this gives opportunity for a trade / gank. It's your choice to use it in the right time or rapidly for more gold. *Capis is a neutral support. She can't protect her ADC nor open opportunity for gank. However, her buff is powerful. Use it at the right time may turn the tide. Category:Custom champions